


por la hoja de luna.. (puede cambiar)

by Kaubeli



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Shifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaubeli/pseuds/Kaubeli
Summary: Encontrar un compañero de alma es siempre una gran celebracion y mas en el mundo shifter, o al menos eso pensaban.Erika Stevens, no sabia nada compañeros de alma o shifters.Su vida cambiará demasiado cuando el pasado de su padre llame a su puerte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este sin dudas es el primer fic de MCU que escribo.  
> Disculpen las faltas que pueda llegar a tener.  
> Esta tambien inspirado en la serie Asesinos Shifter de la autora Sandrine Casq-Dion. Asi que, si hay semejanzas se debe a eso.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Gracias <3

-por el amor de dios- Erika suspiro de frustracion.

Ella estaba en Yemen durante tres días, en la cima de una montaña, vestida con un traje de camuflaje ghillie, esperando la oportunidad para dar su tiro. Su objetivo, era el líder de una banda de pornografía infantil y le habian dado la orden de matarlo.

Ese era su trabajo.

Ella era una asesina profesional, lo había sido desde que salió del ejército hace 4 años. Cuando decidió no volver a alistarse, el gobierno llamo para sus servicios de una manera diferente; pero no fue el único, Shield también le ofreció un trabajo, pero lo rechazo sin pensarlo.

Ella trabajaba para el gobierno y no para una agencia secreta en la que no confiaba.

Ella se negaba a trabajar en equipo, desde que una de las primeras misiones que se le asigno fuera de mal en peor en Sudamérica, aun llevaba las cicatrices en la piel de esa misión.

-por fin- su objetivo estaba solo. Erika apretó su remington 300 que salió con un ruido sordo y puff.

Ella se movió fuera de la montaña hacia el punto de origen. Llamo a la radio del helicóptero y dentro de la hora de los medios estaba en la base militar estadounidense, donde hizo check-in para el vuelo a Alemania y de ahí a Nueva York, a unas merecidas vacaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. El pasado llega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá está el capítulo de hoy.  
> No sé cada cuánto voy a actualizar, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo cada 2 o 3 días a lo mucho.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

Veinticuatro horas le había llevado regresar a EE.UU., todo el tipo que tuvo que soportar en el avión y en el aeropuerto solo la ponían de mal humor.

Al llegar al aeropuerto internacional JFK en New York, fue a retirar el equipaje y fue a buscar un taxi que la llevara a su departamento en Harlem, si todo iba bien y no había tráfico o accidentes en el camino, llegaría a casa en cuarenta minutos más o menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, pudo por fin respirar con tranquilidad.

Después de la misión en Sudamérica, Erika no solía estar mucho más de un mes fuera del pais. No confiaba en que no ocurriría lo mismo de nuevo.

Después de ducharse, se puso ropa cómoda y se estiró en el sofá de la sala, tendría que ir a comprar la despensa al día siguiente; estaba cansada incluso para pedir el delivery.

Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando llaman a su puerta. Ella no esperaba a nadie, no tenía amigos por su línea de trabajo y su controlador sabía que ella estaría fuera por al menos un mes.

Tomo la Glock que ocultaba entre los confines del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta, miro por la mirilla y a quien vio la dejo perpleja.

-Erika se que estás ahí, tengo que hablar de algo.importante- ahí, del otro lado de su puerta, se encontraba un hombre que no veía desde hace quince años y pensó que nunca vería de nuevo.

-entraras solo tú James, ellas se quedan fuera- Erika estaba luchando fuertemente para ignorar el sentimiendode malestar que le provocaba está situación.

El hombre destras de la puerta, desaparecido después del asesinato de su padre, nunca supo más sobre y ahora estaba ahí, todo estaba mal, y aún así, abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Miro a las dos mujeres que lo acompañan, dedujo que eran africanas por su ropa y la ropa que James llevaba puesta. Lo dejo entrar y cerró la puerta.

Lo dirigió a la sala, Erika de sentí en el sofa de nuevo y jugaba con la Glock en su mano. James se sentó en la silla frente al sofá y al lado de la ventana.

Se miraron durante unos diez minutos, hasta que James suspiro pesadamente.

-sé que no tengo derecho de estar aquí, pero estás en peligro-, James la miraba directamente a los ojos y en sus ojos no había otra cosa que más que una verdad profundamente.

-eso es interesante-, dejo la Glock a su lado en el sofa, --ero por mi línea de trabajo, siempre estoy en la mira de alguien-, lo que no era mentira, al ser asesina profesional estaba en la lista de varios que querían vengarse por algún trabajo que le asignaron o que alguien dejara una recompensa por su cabeza.

-N'Jadaka no lo entiendes, el sujeto que te busca es responsable de la muerte de N'Jobu- ante esa declaración y al escuchar el.nombre por el que solo su padre la llamaba, entendió que la situación era más peligrosa de lo que creía.

-dame treinta minutos y nos vamos-, se levantó del sofá, empezó a.caminar hacia su cuarto cuando se detuvo frente a un cuadro en la pared,- no te culpo por no volver, pero no me pidas que confíe ciegamente en tu gente. Llevaré mis armas y me comunicaré regularmente con mi superior, ¿Como quieres que te llame?- le pregunto sin voltear a verlo y tomando el cuadro de la pared.

-Zuri es mi nombre de nacimiento- se paró, se acercó y colo su mano en el hombro de ella, -solo baja cuando termines, estaré en un auto abajo esperándote- dándole un apretón en el hombro, retiro su mano y se fue del departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En su cuarto, Erika tomo el equipaje con que había llegado y busco su otro bolso de emergencia que contenía más armas y ropa de combate; saco una maleta de gran tamaño y empezó a meter ropa de civil y ropa formal, no creía que volvería a estados unidos en bastante tiempo.

Cambio su ropa cómoda de dormir, se puso unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta de manga larga blanca, unas zapatillas converse blancas y una chaqueta de jeans. Entre la ropa llevaba un par de cuchillos y una funda para la Glock que dejó en el sofá.

Mando un mensaje a su controlador, donde informaba sobre la nueva situación y sus acciones a tomar. La respuesta fue inmediata, "has lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerte a salvó. Infórmame si necesitas ayuda. R.J.". Erika y su controlador tenían una buena relación, el se aseguraba de que sus misiones fueran completamente seguras para ella, y ella se aseguraba de volver e  una sola pieza.

Cuando terminó de guardar todo, miro a su alrededor sin saber cuándo volveria a su hogar. Soltó un suspiro, tomo los dos bolsos y la maleta, tomo la Glock del sofá y la metió en la funda en su chaqueta.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y miro por última vez su casa, donde ella estaba segura del resto del mundo por última vez, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que iba a ser más largo este capítulo, y espero que les gustará.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la unica escusa que tengo para tardar tanto en actualizar es que estaba preparando un examen de la universidad.  
> asi que, espero le guste el capitulo de hoy.

Llevaba una semana en Wakanda y lo unico que queria era trepar por las paredes y ver si pasaba algo interesante. La rutina de levantarse por las mañanas, desayunar, ejercitarse, almorzar, limpiar sus armas una por una, cenar y leer sobre Wakanda e irse a dormir, se estaba volviendo estresante.

Cuando llegaron a la nacion africana, Zuri le habia pedido que se quedara en el apartamento hasta que pudiera hablar con el rey sobre su situacion, pero la espera la estaba volviendo desconfiada.

Erika no estaba comoda comoda en el departamento donde Zuri la habia dejado, no era su hogar, no se sentia como un hogar; a pesar de que era casi una copia exacta al viejo departamento donde vivio en su niñez, donde vivio con su padre, y eso solo la ponia nerviosa.

No negaba que Wakanda, o lo que podia ver desde la ventana del departamento, era hermosa. Desde su arquitectura, su cultura, la historia que aprendia de los libros, la ropa que veia en las persona, la comida que Zuri traia, todo era relamente hermoso; pero no era su lugar. Su lugar estaba llego de ruido, caos, gente bullisiosa y de mal humor, la comida era tan variada que habia para todos los gustos y exigencias, habia tanata diversidad en la ropa que nunca se veia igual y las varias culturas que se veian en cada esquina. 

Wakanda era extraño para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mi mas grande excusa es que, la universidad me absorvio por completo.  
> asi que mis disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo

Era de mañana, y no llevaba ni cerca de 10 minutos cuando la puerta de entrada se abrio abruptamente, y por ella entro un grupo de Dora Milaje y cada una de ellas le apuntaba con sus lanzas. Erika las mira mientras bebia de su té, nunca habia sido un fan del café por la mañana y despues de servir en el ejercito mucho menos, las miro durante unos buenos 5 minutos.

-buenos dias, les ofresco algo de beber o van a decirme que hacen aqui a estas horas?- Erika estaba tentada a tomar uno d elos cuchillos de cocina que estaban a su derecha para ver como reaccionaban las tan famosas guerreras wakandianas. Su padre solia contarle historias de las habilidosas guerreras, sus duros entrenamientos y la ferocidad que mostraban en batallas. Hubo una vez, en la que ella soño ser una de esas guerreras pero, la vida le obligo a ser algo que estas guerreras no aceptarian.

- _el rey ha ordenado que te llevemos frente a él_ \- hablo en xhosa una mujer con el uniforme rojo y dorado, de lejos se notaba que era la que mandaba en el grupo. Mirandola, le recordaba a una compañera que habia tenido en el servicio.

- _de acuerdo, vamos a donde sea que se escuentre el rey_ \- contesto con un perfecto xhosa, y a juzgar por las expresiones en sus rostros, no se esperaban que hablara la lengua africana.

Camino alrededor de la isla de la cocina y se paro frente a ellas, vestia un pantalon cargo, una secilla camiseta negra de manga larga y en ese momento estaba descalza. Una de las guerreras se acerco y la reviso de cabeza a los pies por cualquier tipo de arama que llevara con ella; curiosamente esa mañana no llevaba con ella ninguna, lo que era realmente extraño. Cuando termino el cacheo, fue a la recamara a buscar su botas de combate, la misma mujer que la registro la seguia como una sombra. 

Una vez que estubo calzada, la misma mujer la volvió a registrar y parece que estaba satisfecha consigo misma, porque le asintio con la cabeza a la guerrera que habia hablado al comienzo que se acerco a ella y la esposo por la espalda.

- _¿son realmente necesarias estas?_ \- movio sus manos para enfatizar su pregunta.

- _no me arriesgare con un forastero_ \- bueno, se notaba que la dora milaje no le tenia ningun cariño a los extrangeros pero, ese comentario le habia molestado y dolido. Erika no tenia la culpa de no haber sido criada dentro de la seguridad de Wakanada y ahora esta mujer la trataba como una criminal sin siquiera saber quien era ella.

Erika fue guiada fuera del departamento. El camino hasta el palacio fue algo interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera, la llevaron caminando a traves de las calles de wakanda y la gente la veia con curiosidad muy mal disimulada; ya fuese por su ropa obviamente occidental o por sus largas y bien cuidadas rastas, todos los que la veian la señalaba como si fuera algo de otro mundo; tal vez para ellos los era, despues de todo, ella era un forastero en esas tierras.

Cuando llegaron al palacio real, sentia el sudor bajar por sus sienes y su espalda empapada. Dentro del palacio la temperatura era mas agradable pero, aun asi, sentia un calor penetrante en la piel que no podia entender de donde comprender. A medida que se acercaban a la sala del trono, su corazon empezaba a acelerarse, como si algo realmente malo estubiera por pasar. 

Y despues de años, Erika sintio algo que no sentia desde que encontro a su padre muerto en el suelo de su departamento en Estados Unidos o lo sucedido en Sudamerica.

Por alguna razon, ella sintio miedo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aca, sé que no es exactamente largo lo que escribi pero, trataré de hacerlos un poco mas largos a medida que escriba mas capitulos.  
> gracias por leer! <3


End file.
